13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tapes
| last_appearance = }} The Tapes are a set of 7 cassette tapes recorded by Hannah Baker before she commits suicide. The tapes consist of audio recordings on each side of the 7 tapes, except for the last one, where she left the last side blank, recording 13 audio recordings instead of 14 equal ones, however Clay later fills this side in at the very end. The tapes were passed down, in order, to Justin Foley, Jessica Davis, Alex Standall, Tyler Down, Courtney Crimsen, Marcus Cole, Zach Dempsey, Ryan Shaver, Sheri Holland, Clay Jensen, Bryce Walker, and Kevin Porter. Before she died, she also sent a second set to Tony Padilla. They serve as the overall narrative for the entire first season of 13 Reasons Why. The tapes reveal the 13 reasons why Hannah chose to end her life and were created for the purpose of the subjects on her tapes learning how their actions destroyed her life and culminated in her killing herself. *Bryce Walker never gets the original tapes, we see that he is told about them in the last episode of the first season. Over a year after Hannah's death, Bryce listens to Tony Padilla's copies. About the tapes A box is found at the foot of Clay Jensen's steps. Upon opening it, he discovers that it is a shoe box containing seven cassette tapes recorded by the late Hannah Baker, his classmate and emotional crush who recently committed suicide. The tapes were initially mailed to one classmate with instructions to pass them from one student to another, in the style of a chain letter. On the tapes, Hannah explains to thirteen people how they played a role in her death, by giving thirteen reasons to explain why she took her life. Hannah has given a second set of tapes to one of their classmates, the identity of whom Clay later discovers, and warns the people on the tapes that if they do not pass them on, the second set will be leaked to the entire student body. This could lead to the public embarrassment and shame of certain people, while others could face physical harassment charges or jail time. Through the audio narrative, Hannah reveals her pain and suffering and the slide into depression that ultimately leads to her suicide. She lists her first crush, a boy who voted her "best ass in the freshman class", a former friend, a peeping Tom, a liar, a goof who takes advantage of her, a hater, a thief who steals her poems, a member of the list that already passed, a cheerleader who crashes into a stop sign, the guidance counselor, and Clay, her soul-mate, all who thought their actions were harmless, or that they wouldn't affect or scar her. They were wrong. Tape 7, Side B The B side of the seventh tape is recorded by Clay, it details Bryce's confession to raping Hannah, but not explicitly, as Bryce isn't aware that what he said is a confession to rape. Clay cycles to Bryce's house to attempt to get an audio recorded confession out of him, in hopes of getting him to admit that he raped Hannah, he pretends to buy drugs from him and he starts to talk about him and Hannah, to which the extent of, is him getting beat up. However Bryce eventually unknowingly confesses to seriously sexually assaulting Hannah, which is all Clay needs, we see him make a sly smile before we see him cycle home with a joyous and relief filled scream, however we as viewers do not know that he has a recorded confession until Tony turns up at his house, they go upstairs to his bedroom and Clay puts the tape into a cassette and CD player and plays the tape, to which Tony states "He fucking confessed?! Fuck that guy! I'm gonna skrrt skrrt on his ass!" The tape subjects and their reasons for being on the tapes is shown below. Hannah's Reasons Map The Map was a diagram of names complied and created by Hannah Baker in order to label the people who had hurt her and to add on her tapes. The names are circled and connected in order of who appears on her tapes. The names crossed out are not on Hannah's tapes. Olivia Baker discovered the diagram after she went through Hannah's things and later used it on her billboard to map out Hannah's life as she described in her tapes. The map was also used to issue the subpeonas for the kids in Hannah's deposition. There is a inscription at the bottom saying "THERE ARE OTHERS", meaning there are other people who wronged Hannah. CIRCLED NAMES: In order of which the names are connected: *Tyler Down *Courtney Crimsen *Marcus Cole *Zach Dempsey *Ryan Shaver *Justin Foley (Connects to Jessica and Sheri) *Jessica Davis *Alex Standall (Connected back to Tyler Down) *Sheri Holland (Also connected from Justin) *Clay Jensen *Bryce Walker (Circled three times) *Kevin Porter *Tony Padilla (Circled by itself with a question mark, possibly as the passer of Hannah's Tapes) NAMES CROSSED OUT: *Skye Miller *Kat *Pratters *Montgomery de la Cruz *Mrs. Bradley *Ashley *Troy *Angie *Stephanie *Jamie Garrison *Mrs. Antilly *Principal Gary Bolan *Jeff Atkins Who Hannah Sent The Tapes To (TV Series) Who is Responsible for each Tape (Book) The plot of the first season of the series is largely faithful to the book, although some details differ. One of those differences is the exact sequence of the tapes. Much of the same events are described, but there are a couple of name changes (Marcus Cooley in the books is Marcus Cole in the Netflix series and Jenny Kurtz is Sheri Holland). Alex and Jessica's tapes exchange places, and Clay's tape comes earlier in the book when compared to the series. Hannah's Reasons Why Not In , Olivia Baker, searching through Hannah's things, finds a list. The lists contains Hannah's reasons why she shouldn't 'leave' (kill herself). She shows this list to Clay stating that Hannah wrote it, he looks at it and she tells him that he is on there "at least once, possibly twice, did she call you Helmet?", he confirms. This makes Clay two separate reasons as to why she should stay, she also does this with her Mom and Dad. Unfortunately, the things and people on her list weren't strong enough to keep Hannah alive, keep Hannah on Earth. The list contains people and things that Hannah would considering staying alive for, in her words: * Mom and Dad – They will blame themselves, and it's not their fault. * New York – I could get there someday. If not college, then after college. And maybe I could start over there. * Clay – He will also think it's his fault, and it isn't. He'll think he could have saved me. But we can't save people, not that way at least–it's more complicated than that. * Writing – I might–''might''–write something great one day. Get it published. Even be a writer. Seems unlikely–but possible. * Dad – Loves me without question. Always wants what's best for me. Even though I'm mad at him, it would be unfair to him to leave. * Mom – I don't know if she could live through it. She is always so on edge already. But maybe that's already my fault. I know she loves me–I wish she knew that I knew. * Mom and Dad – Worked so hard to give me a better life. Would be letting them down. * Helmet – Is a genuinely good guy. And I genuinely like him. And maybe we're supposed to be together. Don't know. But maybe. If I go, we'll never find out. * Maybe – Someday I could make a difference in someone else's life. * Maybe – I'll have a kid of my own one day, and maybe she could be that someone else. * Maybe – It's not as bad as I think it is. Maybe it will get better. Gallery S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-027-Shoebox.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-028-The-tapes.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-029-casette.jpg Tape Audios Tape 1, Side A Tape 1, Side B Tape 2, Side A Tape 2, Side B Tape 3, Side A Tape 3, Side B Tape 4, Side A Tape 4, Side B Tape 5, Side A Tape 5, Side B Tape 6, Side A Tape 6, Side B Tape 7, Side A (Part 1) Tape 7, Side A (Part 2) References Category:Objects